


Always Your Way

by Cloama



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Fix-It, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloama/pseuds/Cloama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Int. Baker Street</p><p>MARY<br/>[shouting]  ...because you just had to bloody move, didn't you. Sherlock, I said, don’t move.  It would have all been fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Your Way

**After Sherlock’s three day stay in Hospital, the Leinster Gardens confrontation occurs. Mary's past is revealed to John by Sherlock and the trio head back to Baker Street to get things sorted. The Watsons and Sherlock Holmes exit a London cab and ascend the 27 steps into 221b Baker Street.**

**Int. Baker Street**

MARY

[shouting]  ...because you just had to bloody move, didn't you. Sherlock, I said, don’t move.  It would have all been fine.

 

**MARY is the first to storm into 221b. She slams her bag and coat down beside the fireplace and stands beside the skull.**

 

MARY

I would have _killed_ Magnussen, wiped the security footage, taken us all out through the back. I had it under control. But you! You just had to move, didn’t you?

 

**SHERLOCK follows behind her at a slower pace. He looks intrigued**

SHERLOCK

Oooh-- Will you show me that? ..how to wipe surveillance footage.  I had a guy who was going to do it for me (owed me a favor) but he had a thing. Something about a removal.  [waves his hand dismissively]

 

**JOHN looks at them both incredulously. He escapes to the kitchen to make tea and breathe**

**Cut to. Kitchen**

**John is furious and confused and quiet. He fights past a cabinet full of cylinders to reach the mugs in the back.**

JOHN

fu- [swears as he nearly drops a beaker on his foot ]

**John puts the kettle on and waits.**

**Cut to. Common Room**

**Sherlock sits in his chair. Mary stands above him. She speaks firmly.**

MARY

Well I wouldn't have had to wipe the surveillance video if you wouldn't have [voice escalating] used my best friend to get into Magnussen's office!

 

SHERLOCK

Well. Um.

 

MARY

Shut up! Just-- don’t even say it.

 

 SHERLOCK

You did the same thing.

 

MARY

You _proposed to her,_ Sherlock!

 

**Mary plants herself into John’s chair, massages her temples**

 

SHERLOCK

I merely detected a human erro-

 

MARY

Don’t, Sherlock.

Don’t pull that shit with me. 

You’re not even a sociopath. I’ve dealt with Sociopaths and you, Mr. Holmes [Mary straightens in her chair showing confidence] are not one. Yes [she leans forward in her chair] yes, I used her but she was also my friend. [voice steadies]I actually care about her a lot.

 

**Sherlock looks confused. He assumed Mary was like him. He’s not sure if he feels disappointed, hurt or confused.**

 

MARY

 I knocked her out for her own good. By the time you had exited the elevator, I’d already called her an ambulance. It was her alibi, damn it. She knows what kind of woman I am, Sherlock.  She would have been carted off and Magnussen would have been taken to the morgue.  I’d have gone home to John and we’d have invited you up for tea, which-

 

SHERLOCK

That ambulance was for me

MARY

No. It wasn’t. I didn’t even know you were coming. It was for Janine.

SHERLOCK

 [Resolutely] Oh

…well I wouldn’t have come for tea

 

 

MARY

[Laughs]you would have declined initially, but still would have come at John’s insistence. After all you did tell us we were pregnant and we owe you a thank you. Thank you very much for the early detection, by the way. It would have been there, at tea, with John and myself where I would have told you everything. I would have made John come clean too[stifled giggle]

SHERLOCK

[aghast]Come clean? What for?

 

MARY

He’s been sneaking out at all hours. Doctor John Watson is definitely not cheating on his pregnant wife and he wasn’t with you (I checked). So I figured he must be running about, fighting crime again.

 

SHERLOCK

Again? [snippy]

Without me?

 

MARY

Sherlock, focus.

 

SHERLOCK

Janine- you said Janine knows what kind of woman you are?

 

MARY

Yes. A dangerous one.

This is me. [Mary reaches into her back pocket and hands Sherlock a memory stick] This is AGRA. These are my initials- my original ones from back then. Understand Sherlock that I am who I say I am, but when I wasn’t, I was- I

SHERLOCK

[Eyes Wide] you killed people.

 

MARY

[Murmured] Geez, you do have a type don’t you?

 

SHERLOCK

What?

 

**John enters the common room with three mugs he hands Sherlock a mug**

JOHN

[clears throat] Here’s yours.

 

SHERLOCK

Quite good.

 

**Sherlock stares at Mary. He’s  still interested**

 

SHERLOCK

So, you’re ex-operative, privately contracted for some time then left it all behind. Possibly because you were hiding, possibly because you were tired.

 

 

**John places the two remaining mugs on the coffee table and sits on the couch. Mary begins to answer Sherlock but is cut off by John**

 

JOHN

Yeah, all of that. Don’t forget the part about how she shot you[nervous stressful laugh]

 

MARY

[sternly]I told him not to move, John. He moved. You think I really wanted to shoot Sherlock Holmes in the chest?

 

JOHN

You’re an assassin. That’s exactly what I think.

 

MARY

Yes I am- was. And you're a self-righteous, crack shot from what I hear. Playing Batman again, are we?

 

JOHN

You lied to me, Mary.

 

SHERLOCK

[shouting]Everyone shut up! Think, John! [Sherlock looks fascinated he rubs his thumb across the memory stick]

 

**John walks across the room to the brown leather sofa He needs the distance. He doesn’t recline. He sits up straight and listens as silence fills the room.**

 

SHERLOCK

[looking toward John] Your wife, a reformed CIA operative. No, a _pregnant_ reformed CIA operative is being blackmailed by one of the most powerful people in the world.  She has a new life to protect. _A child._   Someone of her intelligence and expertise, could anything else be expected of her?

 

MARY

Don’t speak about me as if I am not here.

JOHN

Former CIA? [looks at Mary]. You’re not even English.

 

SHERLOCK

...and in all honesty, she’s right. I did move.

 

JOHN

I know I joke, but really, you two should have married.

 

 

MARY

[soothing] Nonsense, John. There’s just a lot to process.

 

JOHN

My pregnant wife isn’t named Mary, isn’t English, but is an assassin and is being blackmailed by a news magnate.

 

MARY

Keep repeating it if it helps...but, yes. Yes, I am. All of it.   

 

JOHN

And if we get him.. get Magnussen, we’ll also be freeing a number of others who are under his thumb?

 

MARY

Yes.

**John looks contemplative. He knows they have no choice.  He stands up, hands formed into fists at his sides**

 

 

SHERLOCK

John, it appears we have a client in your wife

JOHN

Okay [inhales].  Okay, Sherlock. Your way.  Always your way.

 

**Silence. Sherlock and Mary share a knowing glance.**

 

MARY

Actually it’s my way, darling.  

Now, about Magnussen...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, can we just talk about how I wrote a thing. 
> 
> Why's it [poorly] in script format?  
> I'm not a great writer. This seemed the best place to start. I was so happy to see a pre-existing tag for it!
> 
> Why this scene?  
> You can't announce that a character is pregnant without creating a pretty visceral reaction from me. Everything changes for myself and this character. Suddenly Mary Morstan is not just an assassin. She's a pregnant assassin. I wanted there to be some acknowledgement of her pregnancy and how her motivations would have changed. I wanted Sherlock to consider all those factors too. 
> 
> Anything else?  
> OMG tips, hints, and the like are well recieved. I'll pay you back in hugs and headcanons.


End file.
